


Omegas and Cats

by BritishShinshi



Series: The UsUk Collection [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishShinshi/pseuds/BritishShinshi
Summary: Alfred's cat, Hero, keeps disappearing in the morning every single day. Although the cat returns a few hours later, the Alpha male wonders where his feline companion disappears to. One day, the answer comes to him. Literally.





	Omegas and Cats

Loud knocks woke Alfred up from his afternoon Sunday nap. The knocks turned into continuous banging that chased away the Alpha's drowsiness. He groaned in discontent. It was a lovely nap that he was in; an escape from the stress of the past week. And now some stranger took it away from him.

Forcing himself to the door, he opened it ajar with a lazy scowl. Nevertheless, he was greeted back with a death glare.

For some reason, the glare belonged to a short male with a mop of golden hair and green eyes that - how should he described them - were similar to glowing emeralds that even the wealthy can't afford. _Priceless jewels_ he thought.

Although those green emeralds of his were piercing through his soul, they were _beautiful_. He wanted to stare into them; have them be the first thing he sees when he wakes up, and the last before he sleeps.

Along with those gemstones was an alluring scent of an unmated omega. A scent of flowers and honey entered Alfred's nose, stirring his insides and sending blood towards his southern regions. He couldn't help but breath unevenly and gawk at the delicious, heavenly-scented omega standing right outside the door of his suburban home.

"Excuse me," said the beautiful stranger, his words pronounced profusely with a lovely british accent. "I believe this cat belongs to you?"

A fuzzy white ball of fur appeared under Alfred's peripheral vision, but his ocean blue eyes never left the pool of emeralds scowling up at him.

"Were you aware that your cat has been visiting my home for god knows how many times?" He snapped, strange yet cute eyebrows furrowed down.

Alfred slowly shook his head in reply. Well, he did know Hero has been leaving the house everyday, but since he always returned safely every time, Alfred didn't bother him. Why would he scold his pet? Hero looks so happy and energetic whenever he returns home after leaving the house.

"I live right next to you and you didn't know your cat has been leaving your house unattended?"

Holy shit.

This gorgeous omega has been living right next door this entire time?!

"You should pay attention to your cat more," the short male scolded. For a small omega like him, Alfred was a little taken back by his attitude.

What a feisty little omega.

But Alfred like that.

"As a cat owner myself, the fact that you neglect your pet is very irresponsible. This little tosser has been, dare I say, _courting_ my Scottish Fold. It appears he's been entering my home without me knowing. Only today have I finally found the reason why my own cat is pregnant."

Alfred didn't know how to reply. He was hypnotized by this omega's beauty and scent.

"Hello?" The latter growled. "Did you hear me? I said your cat got my Winston pregnant."

The omega was angry now. Alfred could see and smell it. The sweet scent of honey was replaced by something bitter and almost venomous. He's never smelt something like this from an angry omega before.

Afraid for his life, and at the same time was falling head over heels for the omega, Alfred could only utter the next sentence,

"Do… do you want to get pregnant too?"

x

"You said your name was Arthur, right?" Alfred asks as he rubbed his red, bruised cheek. Even after the half hour passed, his left cheek continued to sting from the hard slap Arthur delivered to his face.

"Yes. And you are Alfred?" The omega's voice was bitter-sounding. Perhaps he was still angry with both Alfred and Hero.

"Uh-hum."

Both of them, and Hero following behind, were inside Arthur's home, where he lead them to his room.

"Winston is in here," Arthur informed, opening the door.

Alfred caught a glimpse of his neighbor's Scottish Fold; a beige cat with big, orange spots around his furry body. He was curled around his own bed, sleeping peacefully. However, when Hero had produced an excited pur, it had awakened the pregnant cat.

Two pairs of human eyes watched as Hero dashed forward, climbing up carefully on Winston's bed. The cats purred as they rubbed their heads together, Winston welcoming him with a lick on the nose. Hero returned the affection before both of them laid together on the bed, sleeping soundly.

Alfred beamed a proud smile as he knelt beside the sleeping cats. "So this is where you disappear to, bud. I was afraid you found a different person you'd want to be with instead." _But you actually found a mate. Way to go, buddy! And his owner's a cutie too!_

The Alpha watched his cat and his mate. He reached to pet Winston, but this caused Hero to awaken. The cat pushed his owner's hand away, growling quietly as a warning.

Alfred gasped. "EH?"

Seeing the Alpha shocked by his own pet's actions, Arthur interjected, "It's instincts. Hero is the father to Winston's kittens; of course he'd be protective of him when it comes to others around them, regardless of who they are." He rolled his eyes at the sight of Alfred's childish pout. "It's like us in a sense. Pregnant Omega, Overprotective Alpha."

"Are you implying something?" Alfred teased, but that earned him a whack against the back of his head. "Ow! For a small omega, you're hella strong!"

"You are simply weak," Arthur shot back, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Ouch. I meant to compliment you."

"You're not good with words when you are trying to flatter someone."

_He got that right._

What was he thinking? 'Do you want to get pregnant too?' What kind of first impression was that?

"Okay, okay, truce," Alfred said, straightening his back. Despite the fact that his height towered over Arthur's, the omega showed no sign of feeling intimidated. "I won't apologize for my cat's behavior; just look at them! They look happy together!"

"I… I suppose," Arthur muttered, scratching his temple and looking down. "Winston has never been fond of company other than me. It was a shock to see him accept Hero. Usually he gets hostile when other cats get near him. What has your Hero done to him?"

"Winston probably couldn't handle Hero's charms, thus causing your cat to fall in love with him. He gets it from his owner," Alfred explained with a wink towards Arthur's direction.

"Oh please," Arthur started, rolling his eyes. However, a faint blush dusted his cheeks. "Between you and your cat, I'd rather choose Hero."

"Hah?!" Alfred's heart broke. "You don't think I'm attractive?"

"Attractive? You?" Arthur scoffed, turning away before heading to the door. "It would be a cold day in hell before I think at least an ounce of you is charming."

"Boo~" Alfred followed after him. "You've got yourself a sexy hot alpha right in front of you. Why wou-"

"Oh, shut it. I advise you to stop whatever plan you have to woo me," Arthur warned. "I'm sorry to break it to you, Mr. Alpha, but it will not happen. I am only letting you inside my home because you'll be taking responsibility for your cat's actions."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I promise I'll partake with the whole pregnancy and stuff," Alfred confirmed. He was disappointed that Arthur didn't feel the same way as him.

How could he not? With Winston's pregnancy and all, there's no doubt the two will get closer. You can't just put an unmated Alpha and an unmated Omega in the same house and say 'We're just friends!'. The fact that their cats mating with each other should be a sign that their owners are destined to be together as well.

If only Alfred could get Arthur to see that.

"Come on, at least give me a chance? We're gonna be stuck together for a long time you know… with the pregnancy and their future kittens. I can't just take Hero away from Winston; they're a family already!"

"I'm aware of that. They need each other of course; but just because their mates doesn't mean _we_ have to." Arthur turned to him and poked his chest. "Just so you'll know; you're not my type and I'll never fall in love with you."

Alfred swore he was going to change this stubborn omega's mind.


End file.
